


cats are assholes

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: DADDY'S BUSY WITH JAMES, M/M, NOT NOW KIDS, cats are the ultimate cockblock, fucking cats, james is having none of this cat bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cats are assholes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cats are assholes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adreaminglamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreaminglamb/gifts).



James pushed opened the door but continued to kiss his lover. Q giggled as James struggled with closing the door and taking off Q’s jacket.

“Love, slow down,” Q teased as he kissed James’s neck. “We have all night.”

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in years,” James managed out as he kissed Q hungrily again. True, it _had_ been a while, James was in Romania to grab some intel but it led to a dead end. Well, a dead end, a trap, three weeks later, and a boat trip back to England, James was back. James side stepped them towards their bedroom, peppering the young quartermaster with kisses as James continued to take off Q’s clothing.

“Mrrrow?” a chirp was heard. Q pushed back from Bond. James let out a pathetic whine and Q shot him a look.

“Hold on,” Q said as he moved to pick up the cat. The orange tabby purred contently in Q’s arms as he moved to pour food into the empty bowl. The tabby chirped in thanks and began to eat. Q turned back to James and grinned. “Now…where were we?”

James took a step closer and Q tugged James’s tie, pulling him into the bedroom. James wrapped his arms around Q and moved to unbutton Q’s trousers. James kissed him again, letting a moan escape from his lips. “I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk,” James stated as he grinned like a predator eyeing its prey.

“Good, it’ll give me an excuse to not to go work for a few days,” Q teased as he shrugged off his pants and slowly unbuttoned James’s shirt. Q kissed the older man’s chest and frowned at some of the hazes of blues and purples that marred James’s chest and arms. “Are you all right?”

“You know I have more lives than a cat,” James said huskily as he finished undressing himself and pushed Q onto the bed. Q let out a moan and closed his eyes, stroking his half hard cock. James growled and pushed Q’s hand away and replaced it with his own. Q let out a mewling gasp as his hips bucked upward. “So beautiful, my Q, my Luke.”

“Fuck James,” Q whined out.

“MRRRROWWW?” a loud whine echoed in the room.

James stopped and Q stared at him with wide eyes.

“I thought Chewie was in the living room?” James demanded as he looked down at the younger man.

“Oh fuck Han,” Q groaned as he moved to see a white tuxedo cat under the bed. “Han, god damn it.”

The cat mewled again as it shot out from under the bed and up onto the bookshelf. James swore as he moved to try to catch the cat.

“No Han!” James exclaimed. “Out, get the hell out!”

“Daddy’s busy Han,” Q said as he tried to coax the cat down.

“Mrraow?” another called as the door to the bedroom was pushed opened. Chewie came into the room and tilted his head in confusion.

“Luke…I’m fucking killing your cats,” James stated finally as he picked up Chewie while Q held onto Han, the thoughts of sex vanished from both of their heads as the cats purred contently in their arms.


End file.
